


Letting Go

by AvengTris



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Let Go, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengTris/pseuds/AvengTris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is tense and is missing the fine details, Loki helps her see the world in a new light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr. http://curiouswriting.tumblr.com/post/31797218350/letting-go

“Let go…let your body relax…let your other senses take over…don’t fight it…” the sensual velvet voice purred in her ear, his cool hand on her bare shoulder.

It was so hard to relax, so hard to let go. Natasha bit her bottom lip, her heart racing, her breath coming short and shallow. She had allowed Loki to tie his scarf over her eyes in a blind fold thinking that it was going to be some kinky thing.

Only it wasn’t. He had merely sat her down in a chair and kept whispering things in her ear, nothing dirty but still just the tone of his voice had her squirming in her seat. She knew she had been tense after the last mission but it wasn’t any different from all the other times she had come home after a particularly rough mission. 

“Nat…just let go…” he whispered again.

Swallowing, she took a deep breath and allowed her wall to crumble down into ashes. 

When she breathed in again, she could suddenly smell things she couldn’t before. She could smell the the scent of coffee that wafted from the kitchen with the underlying tones of toast, which they both had snacked on when she woke up. The faint smell of vanilla wafted towards her, from the candle Loki had lit only minutes before. She could smell her own lavender perfume which was sweet and tickled her nose. And last she could smell Loki, his strong scent was almost like cologne though he didn’t wear any, masculine and strong with the accents of roses and other garden things, such as soil. His smell though had a frosty bite to it, one that caused her to shiver.

Natasha could hear that faint burble of the coffee maker and the soft hum of the fridge. She could hear the crackling of the single flame and the soft muted sound coming from the TV. She could hear the faint drip drip that came from the bathroom sink. Loki’s leather whined in protest when he moved or breathed, the metal singing softly in response when touched. Above her own slow beating heart and even breathing, she could hear Loki’s slightly faster heart beat. His breath not as calm as it had been just a minute ago.

The room was at 75 degrees but with Loki standing behind her, it felt colder. The chill that crept from his skin to hers caused goosebumps to from along her body. She licked her lips, taking it all in. She had always prized herself in never missing a detail but this made her realize that she was missing quite a bit, even if it wasn’t anything that screamed danger. 

Her hands moved the grab his scarf when his own wrapped around her wrist, the skin on skin contact shocking, “Nat-” he began.

“Let me see you,” she said quietly.

He reluctantly dropped his hand from her wrist and she pulled down his scarf. At first everything was white before it finally faded to reveal an all new world. Colors took on a bright new hue, things that had been a blur held finer detail. 

Natasha turned in her chair to look at Loki, his high cheeks bones, thin lips, slightly large nose, pale throat, graceful yet dangerous body. His green eyes bore into hers, fire licking at the irises. His brows furrowed a crease in his forehead questioningly. 

She merely smiled and raised her hand to touch his face, “I see you.”

His lips parted into a dazzling perfect smile that took her breath away and she leaned forward to press her plush lips against his cold ones, which heated up almost instantly under her touch. 

She pulled back, smiling and stood. Natasha inclined her head towards the chair and held the scarf out to him. Loki smirked, looking like the trickster he is.


End file.
